Icon
An Icon is an ethereal artifact wielded by Reapers. Every Icon has the same base form when inert, appearing as featureless spheres of white energy. However, upon reaction to a Reaper's will, they will transform into powerful weapons of war. The form the Icons take on is tailored to their handler, molding itself into a tool that best serves its current master. As such, each individual Reaper has their own distinct Icon, each with specialized properties and functions. This transforming property of an Icon has made it incredibly difficult for researchers of the ethereal arts to reverse engineer them, as certain weapons can only be produced when an Icon reacts to a specific Reaper handler. Furthermore, true Icons can only be wielded exclusively by Reapers themselves. It has become a widely known fact that Reapers never relinquish their Icons unless it is over their own dead bodies. List of Known Icons Below is a list of Icons that are known by name and their properties. As an Icon is an object that only takes a unique appearance after resonating to a Reaper's will, the details listed here are their forms and functions after their transformation. *'Ash Asunder - Cleaving Hellish Fury' (Wielder Unknown): An Icon that was first seen during the Great War between Panzers and Reapers. A massive, cross-shaped blade surrounded by blue ethereal flames that burns anything it touches. The flames can also be controlled by the wielder offensively against foes, or to protect themselves from incoming attacks. The cuts it inflicts are said to be cursed wounds that will never mend. As it has not re-appeared in ages, the wielder is assumed to have been vanquished. *'Beldermung - The Ray of Light (Wielded by Lisken'Pell):' An Icon whose active form is that of an ornate lance. It possesses incredible piercing power, on top of being able to be used as a deadly projectile weapon. When thrown, it burns brightly and travels at an incredibly fast speed, giving the appears of a ray of light fired straight from its wielder's hand. The wielder can recall Beldermung back within their grasp at any time, even if it is in mid-flight. *'Coral' Tower - Selfless Fortress (Wielded by Zenlin'Fiore): '''A massive tower shield Icon with incredible defensive power. Has been seen to project barriers over great distances, and withstanding incoming strikes devastating enough to level entire cities within seconds. It also has the ability to heal wounds and lift curses, but not those of the wielder themselves. The Coral Tower is completely ineffective as an offensive weapon; it is an Icon that exists to protect and not to harm. *Grand Messer (Wielded by Lanette Hindfell):' Not a true Reaper Icon. A device that came about from an attempt to replicate the functions of real Icons. Put together by the joint efforts of Panzer scientists and the Crossers of the Hindfell clan. *'Obsidious - 'Grand Black Monument '(Wielded by Bel'Tagus): '''An icon in the form of a huge black obelisk standing multiple meters in height. Not much is known about it other than the appearance, but it seems to play a role in the gathering and relaying of information between Reapers. Category:Terminology Category:Objects